


The real good stuff.

by shikisaivivid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animals, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: Matsukawa stared at the sign for a long time. He had been standing there for like, ten minutes already.Just do it Issei…He sighed. He did this for him, he needed the company so badly. He had gone all the way to actually go in there, so he couldn’t chicken out now.





	The real good stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to add a fic via mobile is sometimes.... Ugh. But hey, the 'This is STUPID' tag is just so fun. Wrote this one quickly, it is really stupid, but I kinda like it. I love the pairing so much. Mature warning mostly for language and crude thoughts.

Matsukawa stared at the sign for a long time. He had been standing there for like, ten minutes already. _Just do it Issei…_ He sighed. He did this for him, he needed the company so badly. He had gone all the way to actually go in there, so he couldn’t chicken out now. He took the last few steps to the door and went inside, being welcomed by the small jingle from the doorbell.  
“Just a minute!” He heard someone call out from the back and he waited there patiently. Some minutes passed before the door in the back opened and a tall man with pink hair come out. He was giving him a judging look, like he was evaluating him carefully.  
“How can I help you?”   
Matsukawa stared at him. _Give me your number, ring size of any kind and a date and we’re done._ He cleared his throat, before leaning forward slightly.  
“I’m after the good stuff… I heard you could offer some nice company. You got the good stuff?”  
The pink-haired man gave him a blank stare before he grinned a little.  
“I got you man, come here and I’ll give you the good stuff. The real good stuff.”  
He opened up and went in beforehand and leading him to the room.  
“But please prepare yourself, steel yourself. These ones are very eager.”  
He warned and Matsukawa nodded, taking a deep breath.  
“I’m ready.”  
He opened the door and went inside. But he wasn’t prepared, no. He was a fool thinking he was prepared for ten kittens coming for him, meowing and almost stumbling over their own feet.  
 _”Oh my god.”_  
“Told you… You gotta be prepared. I’m Hanamaki, one of the co-owners of this animal shelter. Welcome.”  
Matsukawa was too stunned to talk and only kneeled down as the kittens came for him, seeking his attention. They had him wrapped around their tiny tiny paws.

Matsukawa had felt the many hours he spend alone in his home had started to eat him up. And he didn’t travel much either, but if he did, he had friends who would love to look after if he had any animal.  
“So… What are you after? And why?”  
Hanamaki asked as he sat down next to Matsukawa, starting to brush mama-cats soft fur.  
“I would like to get a cat… Or two, so they could have each other’s company as well. I live in a apartment with four rooms, so it’s quite spacious. And I used to have lot of animals when I was younger, miss it now. And it’s get a bit lonely.”  
Matsukawa said as he was overwhelmed by having five kittens in his lap at the same time. He was in heaven, a relaxed smile on his lips at all time.  
“Why cat and not any other animal?”  
“Because they are independent and do whatever they want to do.”  
Hanamaki nodded and looked pleased for the moment.  
“Well then, we have a mandatory paper for anyone who’s adopting to fill in. Then we also do home visits, to make sure. Some of our animals have had a really rough patch in life and they need the best. Are you thinking older cats or kittens?”  
Matsukawa looked up and nodded again, thinking of what he had said.  
“I think a little older cats would be great. They need love and kittens usually gets a lot of love already.”  
“If you want, we can go and see if someone here will get your attention.”  
Hanamaki showed him further inside, telling him about this shelter, when it was founded, how many they have saved and how many animals that got adopted every month. Matsukawa enjoyed listening to him, he looked enthusiastic, this place was his true passion. On a distance, this didn’t have many feelings showing outwardly. But closer up, he could see his lips turning slightly upwards in a smile, his eyes could sparkle just a little. And he had freckles over his nose. Matsukawa looked away, he had stared too much, he was probably being a creep. They arrived into the room where most of the cats lived, several groups of cats in different rooms and all of them coming to the doors as he went inside. Hanamaki introduced every cat, what kind of personality they had and who they would work with. Matsukawa just knew exactly which ones who captured his heart, it was love at first sight.  
“These two are douchebags. And lived the rough street life, they are around 1 years old and sticked together since their life in the streets. The one with with chipped ear is George and the one with only half a tail is Fred. We had to amputate a part of her tail, due to a bad infection.”  
Matsukawa could see the two red and white cats looking at him with judging eyes before both came a little closer, Fred meowing the most obnoxious meow ever, all orange except for white paws, and George cooed, being all pretty in orange with white hind legs and white spots over her chest and stomach as well as a white spot over her left eye..  
“Can I get to know them more?”  
He asked and Hanamaki nodded, let them out in the bigger room. They totally ignored Matsukawa and Hanamaki sighed.  
“You gotta offer them some candy. These girls are hard to please.” He said as he gave him some offerings, which he gave to the cats, who immediately was interested in him again, eating the candy directly from his hand. He let them sniff on his fingers, smiled as they started to rub their faces against his hands, purring loudly.  
“They seem to like you. Would you be interested in these two?”  
“Yes… Absolutely. Fred and George sounds like my dreamgirls.”  
“Then let’s check all paperwork and we gotta book a date for me to check your place.”  
Matsukawa followed him out after letting the cats back into their room. Matsukawa wrote all things needed and they booked a time for next friday to check up. He couldn’t help being nervous, he already loved those cats. But he also had a good feeling that he could give these cats the home they deserved.

Time went fast and soon it was there. The Day. The ultimate test. And when he heard his doorbell ring, he hurried to open up. Hanamaki was standing there outside in casual clothes and just simply open up a thick book with a list. He clicked the pen and gave him a blank stare.  
“Shall we begin then Matsukawa. You are now undergoing a thorough examination and you can’t hide anything from me. I will find it all.”  
Matsukawa nodded, he couldn’t help but think of him in nurse outfit. _You can examine me anytime nurse Hanamaki._ He cursed inwardly, could he stop think inappropriate things about this man all the time? He showed him around and Hanamaki mostly hummed and took notes all the time. He was especially pleased to see that he had a balcony, that he told he was going to put up net, so the cats could spend time there as well. When everything was checked, Hanamaki closed the book.  
“I’m pleased, but my co-owner gotta have a say also before we decide. We’ll call you next upcoming days, any special time we can’t call or so?”  
“No, call anytime. I work from home, so I can take any calls.”  
He simply replied as he followed him to the door. He felt the other man’s eyes on him.  
“Curious question… What do you work with?”  
“Food critique. I travel around every time something new opens, or if someone updates their menus.”  
He met the pink haired man’s blank stare, frowned slightly.  
“What..?”  
“I didn’t think you’d work with something like that… You look more like some… Important doctor who have like a ton of pretty young men and women working for you.”  
Matsukawa snorted.  
“Are you kidding me?”  
“That or like top model. Not all can work those eyebrows.”  
Matsukawa simply wiggled his eyebrows.  
“You have no idea how much fear you can see in people’s eyes when they recognize me. And they usually recognize my eyebrows.”  
He smiled when he actually got a laugh pulled out from him. That laugh was adorable. That man looked like a fucking dork laughing.  
“I would love to see their faces.”  
Matsukawa opened the door to him when he was leaving.  
“Maybe sometime if you want to go on a date. Have a nice day Hanamaki-san.”  
Matsukawa closed the door and felt so smug about himself, that he actually made the other man blush, even if it was just a little. He could easily bring him wining and dining sometime. That would be an absolute pleasure.

_’Congratulations, it’s a girl! Two of them and you are now their papa. Delivery next friday.’_  
Matsukawa was overjoyed when he received the message. He felt proud and just ready to finally make his days a little bit more joyous. He prepared, buying cat toys, a big tree to make his living room more alive, beds to the cats, loads of food, preparing their small dinner places. And he took time to send pictures to Hanamaki, showing him such a good dad he would be. And he was rewarded with praises and sometimes pictures of those two small bastards. Especially when they had done something to piss Hanamaki off. Matsukawa found it quite endearing and they just kept writing to each other about everything more or less. Some stories about work. One day he got a picture of Hanamaki himself together with another brunette who winked and then a basket with what looked like hundreds of small kittens(it was a total of 12), and they had just been saved from some crazy dude. But he also got some pictures of the animals Hanamaki had in his own home, which was three rats, a bunny and corgi. They were all so adorable, just as adorable as their owner.  
“Fuck, I’m so gay…”  
He mumbled to himself and put away his phone. Tomorrow it was friday. His babies were finally coming home. And he would brave enough to finally ask him out, for a real date.

_[Attached image] ‘Ready for coming to their new home.’_  
Matsukawa stared at the picture for a long time. Fred and George looking both right into the camera, both having matching bow ties in teal. They looked like the best cats ever. He got an estimated time of arrival and he simply put food and water in their bowls, checking the litter box before the doorbell rang. He opened up and Hanamaki gave him the most pained expressions ever.  
“Oh my god, they couldn’t shut up!”  
He said but was silenced by the constant meowing from the box he was bringing. Matsukawa chuckled and closed the door behind him.  
“Let them out already.” He just said and soon saw the two red cats exploring the big apartment, and Matsukawa just let them.  
“I thought about something.” Matsukawa said and got the other one’s attention.  
“And what would that be, papa?”  
“Sad story, but I’m a single parent. Would you date a single parent?”  
He asked and looked at him. Hanamaki looked at him for long before grabbing his hair and pushing their lips together, kissing him roughly, taking the other man by sheer surprise.  
“Hell yeah, finally you asked. I’ve been like a pining teenager, like my other friend. And you’re really hot to be a dad.”  
Matsukawa looked slightly rumpled but grinned slightly.  
“You know, gotta step it up to have a chance at the market. How about I buy you dinner tomorrow?”  
Hanamaki kissed him again. And they didn’t stop kissing until it started to get quite some tongue action and George started to meow angrily at them while staring. Hanamaki muttered.  
“Fuck… Now I gotta compete for your attention as well.  
“My children always come in first hand.”  
“Thought you would say something like that.”  
They both grinned slightly to each other and shared one more kiss before Matsukawa was left alone with his two new family members. He loved those assholes already, truly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Extras**

“Damn… This is fancy… Are you a rich boy?”  
Hanamaki said as he wiggled his eyebrows slightly to him. Matsukawa gasped in mock terror.  
“Are you a golddigger?”  
They both started laughing as they read the menu.  
“Just so you know… Kanye will be the one greeting me every time you call me now.”  
Matsukawa replied, smiling behind the menu before looking up, seeing the sous chef of the restaurant staring at him.  
“Talking about it, how about we’re taking the chef’s special for the night?”  
Hanamaki looked up before looking into the menu.  
“Doesn’t say anything about something special.”  
He mumbled, checking everything. Matsukawa leaned back, waving to the waiter.  
“Red or white?”  
“Hm… White.”  
Matsukawa looked up at the waiter, giving one of the most charming smiles and the waiter looked truly terrified.  
“We would like a bottle of your best white wine, then a dinner of the chef’s choice to work with the chosen wine.”  
He said, talking calmly all the time with so much confidence.  
“Yes, of course Matsukawa-san. Only the best for you.”  
He hurried away and he looked at the staring Hanamaki again. He was gaping slightly, but looked impressed.  
“Damn… You weren’t kidding… Are you working tonight?”  
“Naa… But they don’t know that.” Was his casual reply and gave him a crooked smile.  
“Fuck… So suede. I think I’m a little turned on.”  
Matsukawa leaned closer over the table.  
“I’m sorry baby, but I have no babysitter for tonight, gotta get home to the kids.”  
Hanamaki sighed dramatically.  
“Next time then?”  
“Next time.”  
They both smiled to each other as the wine arrived. Matsukawa had high hopes for a nice dinner at least. And he looked forward to see where it would go from there.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like this au.. maybe do something more in future!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, you can come talk to me on [ tumblr](http://shikisaivivid.tumblr.com)!


End file.
